The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor device packages including a graphene layer.
There is continued development in the electronics industry toward light, small, high-speed and high-performance electronic devices. In some instances, there has been an effort to integrate a plurality of semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages into the same semiconductor package. Research continues toward an improvement in reliability and reduced size in semiconductor packages.